Causa y Consecuencia
by pazandlove
Summary: Harry le grita, la hace llorar, pero se queda duro al ver la reaccion, un "Te quiero" y un abrazo son capaz de hacerte ver la realidad. H-Hr. Cap. 2. Al fin!
1. Causa

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, si no que a **J.K.Rowling**, y yo no los uso con mayores fines que el de entretenerme, escribir y dejar volar mi imaginación. No obtengo nada mas que unas palabras escritas en la pantalla de un computador, y la satisfacción de haber escrito algo con mi corazón._

* * *

**Causa y Consecuencia  
**_Capítulo 1:_ Causa.

Y allí estaba nuevamente frente a la chimenea, sentado sobre su sillón favorito, frente al fuego y mirando inexpresivamente a la nada. Ella sabía que no era asi. Sabía que por mucho que quisiera hacerse el fuerte, que a pesar de todo el podía seguir de pie luchando siempre, estaba muy distante de hacerlo. Aquella profecía le estaba carcomiendo. Y aunque les había contado a ella y a Ron sobre eso, seguía diciendo que debía cargarlo él solo.

¿Cómo no lo entendía? Ellos eran sus amigos, y tan solo querían ayudarle. Y él los alejaba, los apartaba de si. Que quería protegerlos, si, lo sabían, pero también debería saber que ellos por ningún motivo lo dejarían en esto solo. Jamás lo habían hecho y no comenzarían ahora.

Se acercó lentamente al sillón. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que había estado investigando, libros y mas libros que había leido durante el día en su estadía en la biblioteca, se les unió Ron que con su característico humor hacía asomar la furia de la castaña por momentos. Al final y ante la inminente falta de resultados, se decidió a irse, diciendóle al niño-que-vivió que al día siguiente continuaría con lo que habpia estado haciendo desde que se enteró de la profecía.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry desaparecieron unos segundos cuando cerró sus párpados con cansancio.

- _¿Podrías dejar de entrometerte en mis asuntos?_ - su voz parecía congelada por la rabia.

Las castaña frenó en seco, iba caminando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de las chicas de sexto año de Hogwarts cuando escuchó aquellas palabras provenientes de los labios de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

- _¿Eh?_ - volteando encaró al oji verde que se había levantado de su asiento y ahora al fin le enfrentaba.

- _¿Qué acaso no lo comprendes?_ - una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro - _Te estoy pidiendo que dejes de meterte en mi vida y me dejes en paz de una buena vez._

- _Ha... Ha... rry_ - parecía que le hubiera atravesado el corazón y helado la sangre - _¿qué dices?_

- _¡Eso! ¡Que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez! ¡Que te metas en tu vida!_

Los ojos de la joven se aguaron. ¿Era posible que la persona por quien sería capaz de darlo todo, inclusive su vida, le estuviera tratando de aquella manera?

- _Harry... yo... no quería hacerte sentir mal._

- _¿Que no querías?_ - ¿desde cuándo se comportaba así? - _En vez de decir eso entiende lo que te estoy diciendo y mantente alejada de mi._

A estas alturas la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba mirando a la pareja que estaba discutiendo en el centro. Ron los observaba aturdido, mientras ninguno de los demás se atrevía a hacer o a decir algo. Sabían muy bien por el periodo que pasaba Harry, así como también sabían que la única que lograba calmarlo era precisamente la chica con la cual estaba discutiendo en aquellos momentos.

- _Por favor Harry, cálmate. Si quieres seguimos hablando de ésto mañana, cuando estés mas calmado._

- _¡Ni mañana ni nunca! ¡Ésto se acaba ahora! ¡Hermione Jane Granger, métete ésto bien en la cabeza! NO-TE-VUELVAS-A-METER-EN-MI-VIDA_ - pronunció puntuando cada palabra - _Si no fueras mi amiga, estoy seguro de que mi vida hubiera sido otra_ - los ojos de Hermione se abrieron rotundamente - _mas feliz._

La sala, antes muda, enmudeció aún mas. Expectantes a la reacción de la chica de ojos miel, prefecta de Gryffindor, la razón del Trio Dorado. Y concientes de que aquellas palabras, si que debían de haber dolido.

Observaban a Hermione, que no hizo ningún movimiento mas que agachar la cabeza, cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y tratar de hacerse creer que todo era un sueño y que él... _**ÉL**_... no le estaba diciendo aquellas cosas.

Harry esperaba con "_**valentía**_", quizás mas arrogancia,la reacción de la joven. Bien es cierto que una vez pronunciadas las palabras se había arrepentido, pero no había pie atrás. Tal vez era mejor que Hermione le odiara a que estuviera exponiéndose a mayor peligro por tratar de ayudarle. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Ron, a pesar de que sentía que ésta se le clavaba en su nuca.

Ron, estaba completamente mudo. Pensó a mil por hora en las posibles respuestas que podrían obtener tales palabras en su amiga, y solo una se le ocurrió. **_Cachetada_** , no sería la primera vez que ella lo haría, impulsivamente Hermione no se medía, y bien podría darle una de aquellas al de cabellera azabache por tamaño dolor que le causó con esa frase.

La vió avanzar a paso firme, crispando los puños con fuerza, a cabeza gacha, observando el suelo, mientras unas lágrimas cristalinas se perdían en el camino.

- _Herm..._

No alcanzó a decir mas, porque antes de eso la castaña había cerrado sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry, dejándoles a todos helados.

- _Te quiero, Harry_. - susurró la castaña al oido del joven.

Y dándole un tímido pero cariñoso beso en el cuello, que nadie vió, lo soltó para luego perderse corriendo escaleras arriba. Y el silencio siguió tan presente como antes. Todos observaban la escena y trataban de comprender el porqué.

-_ Harry, quiero decir que te comprendo. Pero no puedo. Ésta vez, te pasaste_ - y luego de dirigirle una mirada de reproche a Harry, Ron se dirigió a las escaleras por las cuales momentos antes se había perdido la dueña de los ojos color miel. Si estaba prohibido... ¿Qué mas daba? lo mas importante era saber como estaba ella.

Y Harry allí, siendo observado por sus compañeros de curso, por los demás integrantes de su casa que se encontraban despiertos, sintiéndose la basura mas grande del mundo, sintiéndose el ser mas repugnante y vacío. El ser que había tirado lo que mas amaba por la ventana.

No aguantó mas, las miradas de decepción lo mataban. Dando un prolongado suspiro, agarró fuerzas y subió a su habitación.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_ Primer Harry-Hermione que publico en ;; oyyys, q emocion xD, spero q les guste eso si... no se preocupen qla historia continúa. Como que me llamo "Hicksa" ;D. A ver.. hablemos del fic en si, nació de un relampagaso q tuve xD, no traten de imaginar como ocurrio.. nada mas salio x), y spero q ste quedando bien > , bueno... la vdd solo son dos caps x), aunq el otro lo stoy escribiendo... y ya me siento a gusto con el, aunq es bastante simple, es lo q mejor se me da xD. Gracias x leer!

_**Hicks.**_


	2. Consecuencia

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen ((si lo fueran sinceramente ya no hubiera quedado vivo ni Oliver Wood, ni Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin y Harry xD)), si no que son propiedad de J.K.Rowling. Y los uso sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo. Nada mas dejo volar mi imaginación en un intento de escribir algo digno que sirva para transmitir mis emociones a los demás.

* * *

_

**.Causa y Consecuencia.**  
_Capítulo 2:_ Consecuencia.

_- ¡Hermione, por favor abre la puerta!_ – la menor de los Weasley se encontraba tocando frenéticamente a la puerta de la habitación de las alumnas de Sexto, en un vano intento por lograr hablar con Hermione.

Silencio.

Del otro lado no se escuchaba nada. Sabiendo lo terca que era la castaña no tenía caso que intentara hablar con ella por el momento. Derrotada volteó atrás de si, viendo a su hermano. A pesar del hechizo que había en las escaleras a las habitaciones de las chicas que evitaba que subiera algún hombre , Ron había conseguido subir, resbalando a ratos pero lo había conseguido, debía hacerlo por Hermione. Era su amiga, su segunda hermana pequeña, y era la mejor amiga de Harry.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico de la cicatriz? Si había algo que pensó nunca vería era a Harry tratando así a Hermione. Aunque nadie lo declarara abiertamente Hermione parecía ejercer un fuerte control sobre Harry, todos se habían dado cuenta de aquello, y por eso la escena presenciada abajo había sido un golpe bajo.

Hubiera esperado un golpe de parte de la castaña a su amigo, pero al revés de eso le había abrazado. Algo no estaba bien, y debía averiguar que era. En un principio le adjudicó el comportamiento a la constante preocupación maternal que Hermione tenía sobre Harry, pero quedó descartada en el momento en que se encerró en la habitación sin querer hablar con nadie de su frustración.

¿Cómo haber estado tan ciego? Tanto cariño, tanta preocupación por él, tanta confianza y lealtad, la cercanía y el apoyo en algún momento había desviado a algo mas que la _amistad_. Y estaba mas que claro, Hermione Granger sentía _algo mas_ por Harry Potter. Y ¿Harry?... eso tendría que averiguarlo.

Con pasos cortos pero decididos redujo la distancia con la puerta.

_- Hermione, por favor…_ - su voz sonaba quebrada -_ por favor… Necesitamos hablar._

Algunos minutos de profundo silencio, sin respuesta, parecían dar a entender que a pesar de todo Hermione no abriría. Ron suspiró abatido, si Hermione no entendía a la primera no lo haría jamás. Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Ginny, cuando a sus espaldas el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo voltear tan rápido como se lo permitió la sorpresa.

La vista no era muy animosa, una Hermione con el cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre, los ojos rojos, las mejillas sonrosadas, y los hombros tensándose por los sollozos, le hicieron parecer que era la persona mas frágil de todo el mundo, a sabiendas que Hermione era la mas fuerte de todas las que había conocido. Sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a ella tendiéndole los brazos. No se hizo de rogar y al poco tiempo estaba resguardada, tanto por los brazos de Ron como por los de Ginny que se les había acercado al instante.

**- . . . . . . . . . . + . . . . . . . . . . -**

  
En la sala todos los comentarios no se habían hecho esperar, no habían ni desaparecido los protagonistas de la pelea y ya se habían agrupado algunos alumnos y comenzado a opinar sobre lo que habían visto. Les parecía extraño, y mas aún la reacción de la Prefecta, esperaban ver algún golpe, una reacción iracunda por lo menos, eso hubiera sido lo normal. Pero todo había sido tan fuera de lo común que dio comidilla a los rumores en tan solo unos segundos. 

**- . . . . . . . . . . + . . . . . . . . . . -**

Se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana a mirar como la lluvia escurría por los vidrios. Se sentía una auténtica basura. Aunque Hermione le perdonara, él jamás lograría perdonarse a si mismo. Había leído en los ojos de ella el dolor a cada palabra hiriente que pronunciaron sus labios. Pero el orgullo le había impedido detenerse.

_- Maldito orgullo_ - masculló.

Parecía haber querido probar aquella férrea lealtad de la que Hermione le hacía presa. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos desde el primer año, cada una mas peor que la anterior y aún así ella parecía no dar pie atrás y al contrario, cada día estaba mas cerca de él. Arriesgándose, ideando planes para ayudarle, aunque quebrantara un montón de reglas en el intento, preocupándose y usando lo que sabía para alivianarle la carga. Habían dos "_**Hermiones**_" para él. Una era la inseparable compañera de aventuras del famoso Harry Potter, y la otra era aquella que estaba ahí para hacerle sentir el cariño de una mano amiga. Y, él, había golpeado esa mano.

Una lágrima descendió lentamente por su mejilla.

¿Por qué probarla para reafirmar algo que sabía a ciencia cierta? Ella era la que siempre creía en sus palabras, incluso cuando nadie mas parecía hacerlo. La primera en haberle demostrado afecto a través de un simple gesto corporal. Su voz de la conciencia.

_"Por que de verdad deseas saber si ella te ama tanto como tu la amas a ella"_

Las palabras habían retumbado en su cabeza con aquella voz que se parecía tanto a la de ella. Pero mas que el remordimiento por escucharle, fue el hecho de lo que había dicho. A veces el subconsciente sabe cosas que nosotros mismos no somos capaces de darnos cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Sacudió su cabeza en un vano intento por desviar aquellos pensamientos. Pero fue para peor, por que el recuerdo de Hermione cayendo de bruces después de haber recibido el ataque de Dolohov se le vino con fuerza a la cabeza. Y Hermione aún así le había dicho "**_Te quiero_**" con tanta dulzura. Él era el culpable de que la joven no tuviera las mismas fuerzas de antes, estaba mas delgada, pálida y débil, pero aquello no quitaba que se estuviera preocupando siempre de él. Y no lo culpaba, que era lo mas importante, en vez de eso, lo seguía queriendo. Pero no. Era imposible.

Ella le quería mas **_no le amaba_**.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo desbordadas de su prisión esmeralda. Un rayo de entendimiento cayó en su cabeza. Algo tan nítido que no sabía como había sido tan tonto como para no haberse dado cuenta antes teniendo todo bajo sus propias narices.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sacó de aquel sopor, pero ni siquiera desvió la vista para ver quien había entrado. La presencia le era tan cómoda y familiar que no tenía ya la necesidad.

_- Harry… _

_- Ya lo sé, Ron. Y créeme que ya tengo suficiente con el sentimiento de culpa que mi cerebro me está dando._ – Se llevó las manos al rostro cubriéndoselo por completo mientras sus hombros se levantaban espasmódicamente.

Y el mundo se le cayó por segunda vez a Ron. Haber visto llorar a ambos en menos de dos horas era algo mas duro de lo que había visto en todo aquel tiempo. Se acercó a Harry y aunque en un principio pensó en darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda, se retractó, y agarrándole con firmeza lo estrechó en un gran abrazo. Harry se sorprendió, pero agradeció profundamente el gesto.

**- . . . . . . . . . . + . . . . . . . . . . -**

  
No. Definitivamente no podía dormir. 

Hacía algunas horas con la ayuda de Ron había logrado calmar un poco el sentimiento. Pero ahora viéndose solo para soportarlo la culpa era mas fuerte, sentía que se ahogaba en su propia cama, aunque verdaderamente lo que lo ahogaba eran los sentimientos. Apenas calzándose las zapatillas, decidió bajar a la sala común para sentarse en su butaca favorita y ver morir el fuego en la chimenea.

No hizo mas que aparecer en el lugar y dar un vistazo hacia la chimenea cuando se percató de que no era el único que creía que un rato frente a ésta le alivianaría un poco el corazón. Una indomable cabellera castaña sobresalía de una de las butacas. Indeciso sobre si acercarse o no, optó por la segunda opción. No debía rehuirle. Debía pedirle perdón lo antes posible. Si no lo hacía sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, pero al voltear para encararla una mueca de ternura asomó en su rostro. Estaba dormida. Un pergamino apoyado en el libro que tenía en sus piernas, la pluma a medio caer al suelo y el frasco de tinta en precario equilibrio. Se acercó para quitarle algunos mechones que le tapaban el rostro, y dio una pasada a lo que estaba escribiendo, como título rezaba "_Profecías_".

Y se llamó estúpido. Un verdadero estúpido. Él la había tratado pésimo y ella sin embargo seguía preocupándose por él y tratando de ayudarle de la única forma como sabía hacerlo. Aunque sonrió para si mismo al pensar que ella le había ayudado en todas las formas existentes. Y aquello que le había parecido imposible algunas horas antes, de pronto se hizo posible, real y verdadero. Sus labios descendieron pausadamente sobre los de su "_**amiga**_" en una suave caricia que no duró mas que unos segundos, pero que le hizo sentir el ladrón mas feliz de universo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, mirando a Harry con sorpresa, mientras a éste se le subían todos los colores al rostro.

_- Harry, yo…_

_- Hermione, lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. No debería de haberte tratado así. Por favor perdóname._ – hablaba atropelladamente, como para impedir que ella le cortara la inspiración.

La joven lo miró dulcemente con sus ojos miel, y antes de pronunciar alguna palabra le había echado los brazos al cuello y lo apretaba fuertemente contra si misma, sin importarle si el tintero se volteaba sobre el pergamino e iba a dar al suelo junto a éste y al gran libro que había estado apoyado en su regazo momentos antes. El joven de rebeldes cabellos azabaches se vio respondiendo con la misma fuerza e intensidad, sentándose a su lado, mientras una de sus manos iba a parar a la cabeza de la joven acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad. Hermione se sobresaltó al momento y separando un poco la cabeza de su refugio en el cuello de Harry, le miró directamente a las esmeraldas que poseía por ojos. Pero no alcanzó a ver nada, porque los suyos se habían cerrado cuando los labios del chico se apoderaron de los de ella en una caricia que jamás habría creído experimentar con él.

Y a pesar de que la tomó por sorpresa eso no le impidió responder con ternura.

Y a pesar de que ambos se habían destrozado con la anterior discusión, había valido la pena si **_e_**_**sa**_ era la _consecuencia_.

_- Awwwwwww, pero que ternura._

La voz del pelirrojo retumbó en la vacía sala. Sobresaltando a ambos que se separaron unos centímetros para mirar a Ron parase frente a ellos y agacharse para alcanzar su altura.

_- Pero sigan¿por qué se detienen?_ – y se sentó en la butaca del frente dispuesto a mirar como si de una película se tratase.  
_  
- Ron. _

¿Si?

Cállate..

Nada mas le bastó ver las caras sonrojadas de sus dos amigos para soltar una carcajada increíblemente fuerte, que contagió a ambos, aunque disminuyó cuando recibió un fuerte cojinazo en la cara cortesía de Hermione.

_- Si se ven tan lindos los dos. Ya Señor Potter, bese a la novia._

Hermione se sonrojó notablemente al escuchar aquellas palabras de Ron, pero Harry ni corto ni perezoso, aunque casi tan sonrojado como ella, no se hizo de rogar y volvió a besarla con suavidad.

Tan perdidos estaban en aquel encuentro entre ellos, que no se percataron que el pelirrojo había salido de la estancia. ¿Pero qué mas daba, si ahora el mundo tenía una nueva vista para ellos? Estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

_- Hermione_ – sus labios se separaron un segundo de los de ella para susurrarle con suavidad, mientras que ella emitía un suspiro que tomó por un "_¿Sí?_" – _quiero que sepas que lo que dije fue mentira_ – ella abrió los ojos con rapidez y parecía dispuesta a decir algo pero calló cuando Harry le besó suavemente para después volver a separarse – _Si no te hubiera conocido mi vida habría sido mucho peor, y no sería todo lo feliz que soy ahora_.

Los ojos de ella se cristalizaron por completo. Si alguna vez esperó alguna confesión de amor de novela, aquella le dejaba corta. A su modo Harry le estaba diciendo que la amaba y que estaba feliz de estar con ella. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro mientras atraía al chico nuevamente contra si.

**_Fin  
_**

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Ok, pueden proceder a degollarme xD. Sorry! pero es que no podía actualizar. Y Tengo mis razones, asi que gente, pongan atencion ;D. Primero, no podía terminarlo xD si, aunque no lo crean me fue algo complicado. No se porque cuando pienso los fics me salen mas facil que cuando los comienzo a escribir. Por lo general tengo q tener mucha pena para poder escribir algo que me deje satisfecha. Y este no es el caso xD. No si iwal, me gusto tierno, suavecito. Aunq quiero hacer algo mas emocional P Una buena tragedia para alivianar sentimienos O Oh sie, Hicks es reconocida por sus tragedias ;D asi q no se sorprendan si ven alguna por ahi xD. Y luego cuando ya me había decidido a escribir y terminar si o si el fic y publicarlo, me cortan Internet. Es frustrante, ni siquiera es mio xD. Resulta que trabajo en un cybercafe el dia completo, y nos cortaron internet el dia Lunes pasado P eso fue tragico! xq me he perdido actualizaciones de los fics y los nuevecitos, ya ven que tengo la manía de leerme todos los actualizados diarios de la seccion "_**Romance-Spanish-Harry P.-Hermione G.**_". Y me he escapado tempranito para irme a otro cyber y poder leer algunos q no podia dejar de hacerlo! Pero weno ya me fui por las ramas xD, el hecho es que termine con el fic. Y bueno, va dedicado para "**_Nyissa_**" que esta escribiendo el fic "_**Harry Potter y la Heredera del Pasado**_" que la verdad me gusta muchisimo y espero poder seguir leyendo tus caps . Muchisimas gracias x tomarte el tiempo y venir a darte una vuelta x el profile de esta loca que t sigue el fic xD 

Y Ahora... Contestando Reviews! Pocos pero Buenos xD

_**angela :** Pues sie, es algo semi inspirado en el comienzo de lo q podria ser el sexto libro x), claro q en version HHr xD. Srry si hice esperar demasiado .o., y spero q lo leas ;D. _

**hibari :** Deseo hecho realidad, sta lista la historia diferente xD. Grax x el review

_**Cammiel :**__ Gracias x venir ((ya sabia yo q tenia q hacer cosas para q vinieran a leerlo xD)) jajaja buen... entons ahora t mando la dire ;D _

_**Akira AkizukiReLoAd :**__Pues sie, pense en una reaccion mas radical q de costumbre, en el quinto libro Hermione es mas dura y seria con el, aunq eso no quita q en alguna ocaciones haya parecido a punto de quebrarse .o., en todo caso iwal seria posible, dps d todo ella siempre ha hecho todo x el bien de Harry. Gracias x venir a leer ;D _

_**Nyissa :**__jajaja xD ya señora! a sus ordenes x) aqui sta la segunda parte y final del fic ;D y como ya viste.. pos el fic sta dedicado a ti ;D muchisimas gracias x haber venido a leer un fic mio, eso me hace sentir demasiado bien - Y spero seguirte leyendo x). Besotes! y aunq no nos conozcamos bien ya t quiero montones ;D  
_  
Besotes para todos! Y Gracias x leer, aunq no hayan dejado Reviews ;D

_**Lothus.Hicksa**_


End file.
